


The Intern

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Flirting, M/M, Smoking, Younger Will, intern Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is sitting with his father at the hospital where he meets the intern Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble of a hospital AU. I recently went with my father and mother to the hospital. Dad was having a procedure. He has to clean out..so to speak..my mom brought this huge thing of air freshener. She says to me "Cancer has a certain smell to it." I thought how Hannibal. Anyway...staying there i had some time to write and the hospital setting offered some inspiration. un beta

Will exhales a plume of silvery smoke his back leaning against the brick wall.The hospital wall is clearly holding the tired boy up. He scratches  his scalp through unruly chocolate curls. He closes his blue eyes framed by the curls that sway dangerous close to them. He pulls the cigarette out of plump lips between two fingers crossing his arm over his chest staving off the cold. The smoke burns the inside of his nose as it rushes out with a breath. 

 

“Pardon me.”

 

A rich thick accented voice reaches Will’s ears. Out of instinct of a schoolboy caught with contraband, he puts the offending cancer stick behind his back.He smiles sheepishly looking at the doctor’s paisley tie them moving over to the embroidered name on the white lab coat. It says  _ Dr. H.Lecter. _

 

The doctor stands erect with a calm expression etched on his lips. Will glances up seeing blonde hair coiffed, just so, slicked back.Will recognizes the man from his dad’s room. He was a part of the interns that followed his father’s physician into the room. The intern caught his eye immediately because there was no denying the man is very handsome in an unconventional way. Regardless of this, Will was intrigued because  he spoke to his father in French.

 

His father speaks the bastardize French know as Creole.There is enough similarity that the two languages can be merged from two different speakers. Enough to be understood and appreciated when one is far from home in “Yankee” territory.

 

The intern gives a small smile to Will. His eyes bright and amused.Will blushes from the overt attention he feels from  Lecter. He feels the need to explain the infraction of smoking near the hospital.

 

“Sorry, I know it’s against the rules to smoke here. But the smoking area is crowded, I don’t like crowds. I really really needed one..So..” Will shrugs his yellow t-shirt clad shoulders.

 

“Actually, I was wondering if I could have a drag off yours.” 

 

“Oh..yeah..yeah..sure.” Will hand the lite cigarette over to the man. “You can keep it. I have more.”

 

He pulls a soft pack from his back pocket with a lighter. He pulls one popping into his mouth before shielding it with his hands as he lights it. The intern watches the boy intently as he politely thanks him.The boy smiles ducking his head looking at his tennis shoes.

 

Lecter places his back against the brick wall as well, his shoulder brushing Will’s.He places the cigarette between lips taking a long inhale of smoke. He coughs then laughs as he sees Will’s look of concern.

 

“I guess it’s been awhile since I indulged.”

 

Will nods pulling in his own smoke.As he speaks smoke escapes his mouth like a dragon.

 

“Me too. It’s been a while but..”

 

“Stress makes us seek old comforts.”

 

“You said it, brother.”

 

The two smoke quietly for a moment.Lecter is observing Will as he places the cigarette between his lips sucking on it. The intern is not obvious about this but Will can feel it. He feels a flush slowly creep up his neck. He looks at Lecter’s cigarette.

 

“I wanted to thank you for what you did for my dad.”

 

Lecter raises his eyebrows gesturing with the cigarette in his hand.

 

“It's my pleasure. I speak several languages but French is one of my favorites. I wish I knew more creole to speak with him longer.”

 

Will laughs turning his body toward the intern. He leans his shoulder against the wall. His hips tilt up at an angle. He hooks his thumb in one of the jeans belt loops. It rucks up the t-shirt exposing creamy flesh. The arm leaning against the wall hand pinches the filter of the cigarette holding it away from his leg. The boy is seductively coy without meaning to be which makes this all the more enticing to Lecter. Will’s voice is raspy from the smoke and burn of the cigarette when he speaks.

 

“No, you don’t. You are too refined to deal with anything as base as a creole. I appreciate the thought anyway. So does daddy.”

 

He smiles as though it's an inside joke between him and the intern. Most people are taken aback when Will reads them. He’s too damn tired to care if the intern does. The intern smirks at Will’s assessment that is quick and precise. He cocks his head admiring the relaxed form before him.A sultry almost classic poise that would translate beautifully in a drawing he would draw.

 

“What do you do Mr. Graham?”

 

“Naw..Naw...Will..just Will please.”

 

“Then you must call me Hannibal then,Will. So what is your occupation?”

 

“You mean when I’m not corrupting health professionals by giving away cigarettes?”

 

Hannibal takes a pull from the dwindling cigarette. He nods his head at Will seemingly giving him permission to speak.

 

“I’m cop in the New Orleans police department. I have my sights set on detective or did anyway.”

 

“Your father..”

 

“My father’s condition needs expert care. So  I am transferring or trying to the local police department.”

 

“Are you concerned they won’t accept you?”

 

“Oh no. I’ve got a good record with experience..even a couple cases in homicide..it's just..”

 

Will sighs looking out toward the evening sky. He flicks his cigarette to the ground then grinding it beneath his foot.His mood suddenly turning surly.

 

Hannibal enjoys watching the emotions flicker across the boy’s face. A mystery of what he feels, Will is definitely not. He is a puzzle, a curiosity of the inner workings of his mind. Hannibal cocks his head and waits patiently for Will to continue.Will shakes his head smiling. He his head falls forward in tired in sweet surrender to inner demons.

 

“Maybe a conversation for another timer perhaps?”

 

Hannibal softly says smiling. One he will pursue as long as Will is there. Will eyes flicker up meeting Hannibal’s brown ones for a breath before he moves them to the pocket on Hannibal’s jacket.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Yes Perhaps.”


End file.
